Timeline 2
by Onyxx-09
Summary: A three part list of future headcanons about Peter Maximoff and Rainy Capulet (a non-mutant OC, and high school sweetheart) and their discord and drama of having a kid, from the discovery to the first couple of years. This is a sort of AU from the original series.


**_A/N: This is transferred straight from my original post I deleted, along with the original A/N notes in bold. This can be seen as a future AU for the Quicksilver/Rainy Capulet (an OC) fic collection I had done. The different posts are numbered by "Parts"_**

 ** _Though I'm not into this series anymore, I thought to post it here, where it started_**

* * *

Part 1:

 **for Lyra.**

 **I felt impulsive to write this down and it would be too long over message. and because you wanted to know a few things about them**

● The kid, a tiny little thing that neither really felt they were stable or strong enough to hold or care for. Pietro's afraid of the past repeating and Rainy is afraid she's going to go down the destructive streak as her mother.

● So cue many awkward silences of just sitting with a tiny baby in the crook of their elbow

● When Pietro warms up to the reality, it isn't uncommon to see him holding baby in one arm, food at his other side, and engrossed in a soap opera or drama on television ● As a baby, they're a scooter

●They learn to crawl backwards. It's a bit odd at first, especially when babysitting

● Because they would disappear in a second if you take your eyes off them

● Pietro finds it slightly amusing

● Until he's the one babysitting

● They're in a constant state of worry because _"what if the baby just disappears one day or grows an extra eye or turns into flames or makes stuff float?"_

● Is one of those babies that has chunky cheeks and large dark eyes that crinkle as their smile reachs past the pacifier in their mouth and it falls out because _no teeth_

● Have to carry around like five pacifiers at all the times because of this

● Rainy had gone five days without talking or letting Pietro hold the baby after catching him trying to feed them sugary, obviously non-baby food because he "couldn't find anything they liked" and "it's soft enough!"

● Is a daddy's kid like you said :) but likes mommy too  
○ Likes going out with mommy and they're older and they act like they're "super stars" and wear big sunglasses. Rainy has Polaroids of them posing in pajamas, at the park, in the backseat, for Halloween, including several sleeping photos as an infant sprawled across any surface

● And lots of things like dancing on the bathroom counter in a diaper and oversized sunglasses, hair a curly mess

● Pietro regrets teaching them a "robot voice" that one summer, by speaking into the blades of a floor fan because _now he can't hear the tv_

● Likes Aunt Wanda because "she can do magic! But _shhhh_ it's a secret!"

● And Auntie Sherry who brings the cool gifts

● Once pushed a kid down the slide because "they were taking too long." Two weeks later, pushes a kid off the swing that they wanted.

● Fast forward a few years later and the kid meets Erik for the first time.  
○ "My mom doesn't like you very much."  
○ "… And who are you?"

● Likes Jubilee and Ororo very much.

● Jubilee "I'm surprised they're not annoying… _like you_ Peter. And they're so much cuter"

● Thinks Ororo's hair is so unbelievably cool, and looks up to her greatly

● Has called Hank a giant blue teddy bear. He lets it slide for a few months but they still call him that under their breath or behind Hank's back

● Gets bad vibes whenever around Jean Grey

 **I know that I'm being vague as hell but i felt impulsive and typed this out because i'm a bastard**

 **and i'm most likely not really going to ever touch on this tbqh. this would all be in timeline 2 btw.**

* * *

Part 2:

 **Because I'm in the mood and I'll most likely never get to it anyway:**

 **Lyra**

 **"inspired" by the previous list of headcanons**

● When Rainy finds out she has the possibility of a little _person_ inside her now was over a phone call from her great aunt followed by a frantic phone call from her mother, both having had dreams about fish and dolphins, and no other family member of theirs had been an answer

● Rainy doesn't want to believe it at first – can't believe it at first

● she ignores it

● and then is in denial

● and then the phone calls plays over in her head and she becomes _scared_

● so eventually she goes get tested

● and of course it comes back positive

● her stomach drops to the floor and she doesn't speak about it for the next two weeks

● her composure has a crack in it and there's an obvious rift that is created because there's this important news that she just doesn't know how to tell,if she _should tell_

● and when she finally does, it's random and almost out of nowhere, and peter literally _drops_ whatever he's holding  
○ "…..Are you _sure_?"  
○ She shrugs. "The doctor said yes."  
○ " _Shit_. When did it – how – the last time I thought–"  
○ "They did say using it wasn't one hundred percent guarantee…"  
○ She sees that he still isn't moving; in this situation it's almost unnerving. Her calm composure is literally on the _peak edge_ of breaking.

● He asks why she waited so long to tell, his brows arching, and she crosses her arms, looks off to the side. She hadn't been sure of his reaction, whether to go through with it not. She bites her lip and can't look at him because she's almost certain that it was going to be a "no deal," and they've never really _talked_ about it that much either (though it had been her who has spoken about it on occasions) and was ready for the sharp, harsh, disgusted response; she puts on the table the option to end it while still early–

● Instead he holds out his hands. " _No!_ Don't–"

● They decide to go through with it  
○ He releases her from his bear hug and she's almost shocked. mores relieved  
○ "Yes, yes I'm sure about it! Yes it…" His fingers grab a hold of his scalp as his eyes grow wide. "I'm…gonna…gonna be a dad….. _HA_!" He disappears in a blur, and she'll later hear him announcing it to the neighbors and any passerby

● Even her best friend, Sherry, is surprised

● All of the X-Men know, of course, he won't stop talking about it

● Rainy doesn't call her mother back because reasons

● Months go by and she grows a bulbous bump that looks like she's swallowed a balloon. Cue nights of sleeping on the couch for her back, complaints about swelling feet, missing the normal clothes she could wear

● it's frustrating because it's her stomach that _swells so much_

● Her coworkers are shocked as well because it seemed so sudden, and for their coworker that rarely talks about her romance life is suddenly _expecting_?

● But

● peter isn't as into it after the first couple months. he still gives foot rubs but they're terrible, and cooks some things. he refuses to touch her if he can, is helpful if he's there and isn't called on by the other X-Men, isn't showing much enthusiasm. she begins wondering if this was a mistake

● she begins wondering if he's cheating with someone pretty, someone _thin_

● so she pushes it aside. and he disappears for hours, sometimes days on end that didn't have to do with the X-Men. and he always had poor excuses or excuses she knew had to be figment, he was always rushing around at breakneck speed

● sherry comes over periodically to help and of course sherry tells about their dose of gossip™

● peter doesn't talk about it as much, if he ever stops chewing on his fingernails

● she still doesn't contact her parents, almost if out of fear

● confronting peter didn't produce any answers and just went around in circles

● so his lack of attendance wasn't spoken of much and the tension rose

● until one night she had rushed in hearing glass shatter on the floor

● when she gets to the kitchen peter is on his knees, face in his hands, and crying over a shattered tall drinking glass. there's water on the floor.

● he had been trying to carry a glass full of water from the sink to a table, the water sloshing out and onto the floor; he made it halfway to the table before it slipped from his hands. his voice is fast and hiccup-y due to the tears  
○ _"how…how c-ca-an I even carry a-a ba-ba-baby wh-when I can't e-even carry water!"_  
 _○ "I can't c-care for a b-baby!"_  
 _○ "I-I'm going to go too fast and kill it!"_

● and she can't bend down easily so he just grabs at the ends of her pajamas and presses his face into her knees

● he hadn't wanted to touch her and cause a miscarriage; he hadn't wanted to be around her and knock something over or speed too fast, and so had been around less; he feared he would become like his father and even more of a failure

● in the kitchen, she tells him that she's scared too

● and that he's going to have to bend down to pick up the glass pieces

● after a following two days, he gets up and stutters out an excuse that he can't do this, that he needs space to think and the responsibility ● Rainy is astounded that she can't really think of anything to say, and by the time she does, he's already gone

● sherry stays over more for comfort

● rainy contemplates about moving back in with her parents – it would be a sort of self-punishment, she mused

● and three days later, peter is knocking on the front door, a large bag thrown over his shoulder, hair cut a bit shorter, worn clothes, visibly less worried. sherry (who answered the door ) is shocked and he smiles a little. "I can't do it," he tells. "I had to come back!" Inside the bag are baby things and clothes ○ rainy asks was he "lent" this  
○ "Of course _not…all_ of it… Do you really expect me to pay two grand for these silks you talked about?"  
○ "not to _steal_ them!"

● for the rest of the pregnancy, peter spends his spare time cuddling and talking to her belly, obviously more open and enthusiastic

● he brags about it to everyone, especially on X-Men missions

● the X Mansion receive the most of this

● cue more awesome back messages and body rubs and cramps

● _so many kisses everywhere_

 _● all the time_

● he obviously becomes v emotional and attached

● sometimes he placing his headphones on her belly

● "they're going to come out knowing the classics. they're going to have good taste – like me"

● she rolls her eyes, hides a smile

● it's born a girl, 6 pounds 23 ounces in the late 90s, completely normal looking

● rainy's great aunt had been there. and sherry. and wanda, of course. and a few choice others

● peter's given questionable looks but ignores them, knowing it's directed towards his hair and his real true age

● everyone's ready to see her but the baby isn't passed around much

● and after pretty certainly having rainy break his hands, peter just watches until everyone leaves, leaned against a wall

● rainy has to call him, snapping him out of his haze from the window to get his attention.

● "Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asks

● But he almost pales, he swallows, and it's difficult to answer. Tells _he's good_ instead. But the nurse asks once more and he bites his lip, and the new mom passes the newborn to the nurse

● peter's stiff and has to be told to relax repeatedly. and "hold her head like this…use your elbow, your elbow… _relax_."  
○ She begins to whimper as if to cry and he starts freaking out  
○ "She's crying! Why is she crying!?"  
○ she doesn't end up cry though

● he's almost shaking, vibrating

● it gets worse when she grabs hold of his finger. he has to hand her back to the nurse and has to physically leave

● being confined to the bed, rainy can't do much

● it's a type of jitters, the nurse tells. their sister had gone through he same thing with her first child. "You can't do anything, hun. Just gotta let him ease into it. sometimes it takes a bit longer for others"

● But she was honestly afraid as well, rainy tells

● There was no cure for that either, she's told, unfortunately, but there was always adoption if you're absolutely certain you can't…

● It's when she's asleep that late afternoon. peter leans over the cradle and stares, until reaching his hand in and baby grabs his finger in her sleep. They were told babies are practically blind in the first weeks of life. He wonders if she would think he looks like an old man too

● peter takes a seat in a chair and the nurse helps him holds her in the crook of his arm while new mommy Rainy is in a light sleep. he notices how tiny she is in his arms

● he isn't trembling as much anymore

● the baby is asleep too, palm pressed to her fat cheek, pacifier pulsing

● she has most of her visible genes from her mother, eyes like his, he was told; wide nose too

● she shakes once in her sleep and he almost jumps from the chair. she makes a cooing sound in her sleep

● he finds himself talking aloud when the nurse steps out and then realizes that it's directed toward his new daughter

● maybe, he thinks, maybe this isn't going to be as terrible as they had feared

● "no peter we aren't getting her a jacket like that. we're keeping her in pink"

● until she starts snotting and sneezing, growing sick

● the nurse sees them again two months later when baby catches a fever and rash, and none of their family's suggested home remedies work

● i'll post part two if approved?

 **I can't decide which name is better: Sumatra or Willow?**

* * *

 _ **(Lyra voted for the kid's name to be Willow.)**_

* * *

Part 3:

 **this goes in part with the first post and the sequel to that set of headcanons**

* * *

● Fucking _discord_

● enough said

● because when that baby is brought home, you know all hell breaks loose: constant worry, she won't stop crying, someone's not putting the diaper on quick enough, she won't eat and then won't sleep

● the baby is very quiet which is a godsend

● but rainy's great aunt wouldn't leave for the longest and would practically take on all responsibilities and _nags_

● jfc she nags

● rainy and peter wonder _when is she going to leave, lord_ but are simultaneously like unsure about everything

● the aunt was helpful at first but it quickly went downhill  
○ she comments on why they are so silent parents all the time  
○ "neither of you ever say anything. you both look so awkward (sitting there). do you always sit here like this? your child is going to be boring. "  
○ rainy and peter would literally just be sitting on the sofa and staring off or reading, sometimes holding the baby  
○ and then the aunt would be over their shoulder, probably mocking their book. especially if it's one for first time parents  
○ "her diaper is too loose. she's going to leak everywhere"  
○ "that's not how you feed a baby, with that bland gunk, that's how you starve it. you need to give her some fat, not let her become a stick" "….but it's called _baby food._ " "i never fed your mother that when she came over." " _what were you giving her? are you sure that was for babies_ ?" " _it's gunk_ " " _she can't even taste yet?!_ "  
○ "you're not burping her right…stop, stop, just give her to me"  
○ *while watching peter put a hat on the baby* "you might want to wash out that dye before she turns two" "….i can't…" "*sighs, mumbles about hoping she doesn't follow and mess up her hair too*"  
○ "what kind of self-respecting parent would get one of those…Galactic War as a tattoo?" "? _Star Wars?_ I got this when _I was 18_ " "*she rolls her eyes and sighs passive aggressively*"  
○ holds and cares for baby more than actual parents, "showing" how to care properly because she doesn't think they can do it properly  
○ "i remember when your mother was first taking care of you," she'd say to rainy. "she didn't do _that_ but I'm sure it'll probably still be fine…maybe"  
○ "no, no you didn't do that right….here, let me do it!"  
○ "you don't need to call the doctor for every little thing. just do (some solution/remedy that she _swears_ will work)"

● sherry is indirectly ran out the house by aunt

● rainy and peter begin wondering when she would leave. but then when she does, both are wishing she would come back  
○ "did you feed her already? was it enough? rainy you can't go starve her!"  
○ "peter – no! don't leave her alone!" "i went to the goddamn bathroom! that's why she's crying?"  
○ "rainy! i don't remember how to do this! call your aunt!"  
○ "order out. I haven't made real food in so long and i can't rememver how tonight." "this is the fifth day in a row, rainy"

● the baby doesn't cry, which is a blessing – she whimpers and softly cries, but doesn't scream

● because of this, cue many midnight scares, jolting awake because rainy fears she wouldn't be able to hear her baby in the middle of the night, or fears she's suffocating in her mattress or blanket

● sherry is invited back, and marvels at how she's "such a good baby!"

● especially given her lineage

● cue a lot of phone calls from family, whether checking up or just hearing the news  
○ "it's all fine. haven't eaten a decent meal in almost three weeks, but she seems good. …Just don't mention it to uncle Will, you know how he gets… _I'm serious!_ "

● but during the baby's second month, she won't stop coughing. rainy tries rubbing her back, thinks maybe she's thirsty, but that doesn't work. she calls the doctor. then the baby suddenly gets a rash. she calls the doctor, peter is pulled for an x-men mission. the baby gets a blazing fever one night. they're rushing to the hospital. it goes away after a couple weeks with antibiotics

● rainy has fallen asleep on the sofa with the baby. sometimes peter would see

● several times during his "turn" to make the baby stop crying at night, he has been pacing in the kitchen, with her in the crook of his elbow. he notices she does big yawns like his. she likes watching him cook on the stove. he lets her suck on the wooden spoon if he's made warm milk, tea, or soup.

● but like i said: there's _discord_

● because now, it doesn't remember how you look at it because there's now two of them – two rainys or two maximoffs  
○ wants to be held? the baby will whimper loudly after being put down  
○ doesn't want to sleep? will wriggle and kick to make sure you stay awake with her  
○ wants your food? will reach for it and try to naw her gums on it when you're not looking  
○ "Where did she get this from? 👀" "Don't look at me! She's smart, so she's obviously _your_ kid!"  
○ will make you think she's swallowed milk, and as soon as she's put over your shoulder, will release it and spit down your back  
○ peter takes a break from doing so after she's done it so many times (rainy cracks up)  
○ they think they've hone through _at least_ twelve packs of pacifiers because she keeps spitting them out, they fall out, or _just happens_ to drop them at the right time as they pass a trashcan so they fall in

● the baby learns in the span of _one month_ that she could cry and get practically anything she wanted. of course both are _betrayed_ and _proud_ when finding this out. it had been after an afternoon with sherry

● but there are moments like this prompt:  
Person A: *sings* I have two hands, the left and the right.  
Person A: Hold them up, so clean and dry.  
Person A: Clap them softly, one, two, three.  
Person A: Clean little hands are good to see! Yeheeeeyyy!  
*baby giggles*  
Person B: *warm smiles* Honey, put the baby down. It's time to sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

● fast forward a month later (now 3 months total ) to one visit to the x mansion because rainy is out at work, and sherry is too and peter can't go fast anyway. he _says_ he's come to talk to the school's female nurse, but _really_ has come to subtly show her off (because "look at her! i bet none of you were ever be this cute! she's the cutest and she's mine!" "yea until she gets a bf" "….she won't be allowed to date until she's 21.")

● _it just so happens_ that Erik is visiting and is in a sitting room when peter has a book in one hand and her behind his arm

● and of course there's an air that engulfs the room  
○ erik stares. peter continues reading with a more hushed tone and unsteady voice, cutting off when hearing erik ask about the child  
○ "i, uh, want you to meet **Willow** " he straightens her up against his chest "she's three months now"  
○ the baby leans her head back and looks up at peter as he talks, hearing her name. she sucks on her pacifier, large brown eyes watching; her cheeks are very fat and she has large dark curls from her mother  
○ erik blinks. "who's her parents?"  
○ peter swallows. he tells that her mother is unavailable at the present time; that she's his kid, that she's erik's grandkid  
○ they're both silent. erik's throat tightens (because by now erik already suspected before it slipped out that he had living children he left years ago: peter and wanda)  
○ the baby leans forward with mouth open and tries to eat a page of The Very Hungry Caterpillar. peter speaks in serbian, telling her to stop, and puts her pacifier back in her mouth. she looks back up at him hearing her name in serbian, tiny head bobbing to keep it held upright on her own. she pushes her pacifier out her mouth and begins gurgling attempt at words  
○ erik watches. she reaches up, and when peter lifts her to his his arms to kiss her forehead, she pulls his hair. erik wears a tiny tiny grin  
○ it's awkward, but erik tries to strike up a conversation when she starts scooting across the floor. it starts out a bit rocky because he opens like "when Nina was born I– …um, I had a daughter – after you – who was killed had several years ago, and…um"

● when she learns to crawl, she crawls backwards

● and she loves being held in front of a fan, the winds blowing in her face

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

● fast-forward three more months later and she is walking now and eating solid food, learning to potty-train and talking

● and rainy _does not_ leave her alone with peter as much anymore when he's there and not on missions  
○ this is because everytime she comes back, there are wrappers of some kind on the floor (candy, chips, sliced cheese, cheap toys)  
○ and _someone_ is crying, or at least whining pitifully  
○ "i don't get enough sleep to deal with this"

● playdates with family, and sherry whenever she has time

● playdates with sherry don't last long after a particular incident with losing track of her and emptying out her bottles of conditioner down the drain  
○ "your kid…! Needs a leash, or _something_!1 I've never lost a person so fast!"  
○ "what do you mean, you lost–"  
○ "She freaking disappears, _I swear_!"

● And of course rainy grows worried, while peter finds it amusing

● until he's assigned babysitter with sherry's supervision

● it's no more fun and games because you take your eyes off her for a few second, she's wobbling on stout legs halfway across the room

● baby-proofing _everything_  
○ "i told you she was your child 👀"

● Marya is one of those who's like "now you see a little bit of what I had to deal with" but at the same time loves smooshing the kid's cheeks into infinity

● the topic of daycare comes up

● and bringing her to see rainy's parents. rainy doesn't reply – really, she'd rather not, still slightly afraid

● Baby's first word had been Mama, though technically she had been saying "papa" in Serbian already ( _tata_ )

● Peter is basically like that dad, Phil, on the show Modern Family

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

● years go by and willow has a head full of dark curls from her mother and dimples from her father. the impatience too.

● Moments like dancing in the mirror with oversized sunglasses, and those twitter post from dads finding their kids asleep with a bag of cheetos or covered in chocolate cake (usually with peter)

● fun parent: peter. stricter parent: rainy, though peter tries to be tough. Rainy is the more logical parent while peter is the more emotional one  
○ "all I'm saying is if she would have added a bit more acceleration to the gas and tweaked it like i mentioned, she would have won." (rainy) "…..they're _three_ in toy electric cars. it wasn't even a race!" (peter)

● rainy freaked out when she found out peter rushes around with their daughter, even though it isn't nearly as fast as he could go. she's told that the kid likes feeling the wind; (though she doesn't say) rainy is afraid she's going to snap her neck

● When she's finally enrolled at school, she's put in a sort of Head-start program for learning instead of the typical daycare  
○ after the first week, they get a call that Willow has repeatedly pushed kids down the slide ○ her reasoning: "they were taking too long!"

● Two weeks later, she pushes a kid off the swing that she wanted

● Rainy has to sit her down and explain that that isn't nice to do. she asks where that idea to do these things came from. of course, she isn't too surprised when finding out it's from peter. but she is surprised when she's told sherry has done it too

● the third time they are called in to talk (rainy specifically) is after the teacher overhears a conversation between her daughter and another kid after school. the teacher is worried about rainy and her "choices" and their home life  
○ the conversation: *during pick-up at the end of the school day, child's parent comes to pick them up* willow: _that's_ your daddy? how? i don't know if he's supposed to be…  
○ other kid: why not? that's _my daddy_  
○ willow: because he doesn't look right. his hair isn't right–  
○ kid: then what are daddys supposed to look like?  
○ willow: they're supposed to have gray hair  
○ kid: ...  
○ willow (*doesn't know kid's father is walking up and can hear*) my daddy has gray hair. he's fun  
○ kid: like a grandpa? is your dad old?  
○ willow: no! …..i don't think so  
○ kid: only grandpas have gray hair  
○ willow: my daddy's not a grandpa! he's my daddy!  
○ of course the kid's father (who has brown hair) is unsettled. he begins whispering this to the teacher, and when going over to get his kid, speaks to willow  
○ peter comes bounding up the stairs then to pick up his kid. the other parent is shocked and confused because he does not look like a grandpa  
○ to paraphrase: for weeks the teacher thought that rainy was a gold digger and had a child with an old guy

● peter and willow aren't allowed to bake alone anymore. especially at night for "midnight snacks" because rainy always finds dishes in the sink, faces messy with cookie dough, and, if lucky and cookies were actually baked, one tray is made

● rainy doesn't bring willow to work. when asked why, she tells "because it's too dangerous." the one time she does, willow insists on wearing "designer" sunglasses that are slightly too big for her face and a plush animal-purse

● she's taught to play poker at age six

● gained a reputation in early elementary school (she's four years old) from fighting another little girl and pulling her hair so hard her ponytail (wrapper) was lost, the other's scalp sore for weeks

● lighthearted pranks she and rainy play on peter for april fools week

● posing for polaroid pictures any and everywhere, a large smile always on her face

● likes building sandcastles with peter the few times they go to the beach

● she and peter are always the most excited for halloween

● eventually, she's introduced to those from the x mansion: scott, jean, charles, kurt, ororo (and warren too because i'm in denial)

● she love, loves ororo

● When she meets Jean, however, she doesn't wish to see her again (despite Jean quite _adoring_ Willow)

● and then Magneto comes in, convincing his son to leave and join The Brotherhood of Mutants

 **I'm not telling if she's a mutant or not 😚**

 **feel free to add on to this if you want**

* * *

 _ **A/N: That is the end of the headcanons**_


End file.
